


Scars

by jayeinacross



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the kinkmeme:<br/>Raleigh/Chuck; post-coital, scars -- They don't particularly like each other, but after a quick fuck in one of their rooms, Chuck traces Raleighs scars with his fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

So it might not have been entirely a coincidence that Chuck was passing by Raleigh's bunk when he returned from the candidate testing. Raleigh ignores him because he doesn't have the patience for this right now, still confused and frustrated by Pentecost's decisions without explanations, but he's halfway through the door and all it takes is another cutting remark for him to haul Chuck inside and slam him against the other side of the door.

Chuck feels the scars under his hands when he's gripping Raleigh's arms so tight it'll probably leave bruises, when he's scraping his nails down his back, but he doesn't dwell on them now. Not when he's being pressed into Raleigh's mattress and their cocks are sliding against each other, and all he can do is groan and buck his hips, but when Raleigh's rolled off him and they're both catching their breath, he can't help but reach out to touch them again.

He'd seen them earlier, when Raleigh had been sparring with the candidates, but only the ones on his arms had been visible, the rest covered by his shirt. They extend across his shoulders, down his back, and Chuck trails his fingertips along them lightly. When Raleigh tenses in surprise at the touch, Chuck expects him to move away, but he just stays where he is and lets him trace their path along his skin. They have the texture of healed-over scars, but even though it's been years, they're still a distinct colour, a vivid reminder of what happened at Alaska.

"This is why you shouldn't be here," Chuck says, finally pulling his fingers away and grabbing his clothes off the floor. After a moment, Raleigh does the same. "You're just a liability."

"I have the experience," Raleigh replies. "And as far as I can see, you don't exactly have any other options."

Chuck's almost out the door when he speaks again, but he still doesn't turn to look at Raleigh. "I'm not gonna end up like you."

"I hope not," Raleigh says.


End file.
